


Oblivious

by 8bitAgent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gramander, Kisses, M/M, Newt really loves graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: Newt Scamander is oblivious to many things but not his feelings towards Percival Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, this was NOT was not read by a beta.

Newt had been told he could be oblivious at times, mostly by Tina. Though he couldn't see why it was such a bad thing. If he were aware of quite literally everything at every second he'd only worry and like his saying, there's no need to worry cause then you're only suffering twice. He believed he was living his life the right way.

Newt shuffled down the hallway of Macusa, arms stacked with paperwork Queenie had requested he take to Mr. Graves. It was of no trouble to him, he had only been there to deliver the Goldsteins their lunch that had been packed by Jacob. Queenie had accepted it, saying she and Tina would eat it as soon as they had break, a subtle flush rested high upon her cheekbones.

Newt smiled to himself, Jacob and her were rather fond of each other and he was happy for the two of them. While they courted each other at home, Tina busied herself with work and Newt often dove into his case of creatures, ignoring the soft acrid taste that spread through his mouth.

Even here, Newt knew Queenie was thinking of Jacob and vice versa, he may not have an ounce of legilimency in him but he could tell they were helplessly in love. Especially if the special made heart shaped pastry meant anything. Again he chose to ignore the sour taste. He was not upset at their coupling but he definitely felt something.

Newt pursed his lips as he stopped in front of Graves closed door. He needed to knock but his hands were full and he certainly wouldn't kick at it. He was near ready to leave to get someone to open it for him when he heard the shuffling of feet from inside and the click of the doorknob turning.

Graves' eyebrows raised as he took in Newt's appearance.

"Mr. Scamander, I assume those are for me?"

"Hello Mr. Graves, ah-" Newt heaved the papers up so they wouldn't fall from his grasp- "yes, they are! Queenie asked me to deliver them to you as she was busy," He said.

Graves gave him another once over, his dark eyes giving Newt goosebumps from head to toe.

"M-mr. Graves? May I set these down?" Newt asked.

Graves nodded, stepping back and made a grand wave of his hand to show where to set them on his desk.

"Yes, please do. Thank you for bringing them to me. I was starting to wonder if they had run out of things for me to do."

Newt barely registered the taunting tone in Graves voice.

"It's a shame you have to do this all," Newt said turning to face Graves.

Graves gave him a roll of his eyes, a thing he'd only recently started doing in there time of knowing each other.

"Please, you act like I'm going to finish it all."

"You should-" Newt began but stuttered to stop as Graves hand circled his wrist.

And there they were, the goosebumps were back and his pulse quickened, eyes locking onto Graves.

"Drop the formal act, I haven't seen you in ages Newt."

"Percy, you're the one who insists on it at work." Newt reminds.

Though it's true, they hadn't seen each other in a long time. It was Newt's fault, he'd gone on a small trip to rescue another creature, it was supposed to have lasted a week but he'd returned early. And as he stepped through the threshold of his home, an apartment he rented, the first thought was of how glad he was he'd get to see Percival again so soon and that scared him. They were friends, he'd even venture to say best friends. Nothing more and nothing less, but each time they met Newt felt himself become a bit more attached than the last. He was diving head first into something he wasn't sure he wanted out of. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if Graves wanted what he did too.

"Newt stop, you know what I mean. You're trip was only supposed to last a week and its been three. I asked Queenie the other day and she said you'd gotten back early."

Newt gulped down the excess saliva that had built up, eyes wide as he gaped like a fish.

"Percy, you can't possibly-"

"Were you avoiding me?"

The question hit Newt like a brick wall.

"No, of course I wasn't!" He insisted but he knows the truth, he was.

"Newt, stop lying, I can see through you."

Of course he could, Newt realized, he was indeed the director of Magical Security and could read anyone like an open book, not that Newt was hard to read.

Graves' thumb rubbed against his wrist, distracting the magizoologist.

"I was just busy, I was situating the animal into it's new home."

It wasn't a lie and Graves new that, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Newt had only spent a day or two on the creature before it trusted him like he was its own.

Graves sighed letting his grip on Newt's wrist slacken and drop. He rubbed tiredly at his temples. Graves eyes looked at Newt with such trust it shook him to his core.

"Stay and keep me company while I file the papers?" Graves asked canting his head towards the stack of work.

Newt gulped, nodding his head almost automatically. It was so natural for him to accompany Graves while he worked nowadays that most expected to find Newt wherever Graves was, never seperated, always connected at the hips.

They relaxed making small chitchat as Graves worked, all the while Newt could sense Graves had wanted to say something like it was on the tip of his tongue but he wouldn't let it out.

Newt lay on the small sofa adjacent from Graves desk, Pickett sat on his chest.

"Say Graves, have you ever wanted a magical creature?" Newt asked.

"They're quite lovely, so much better than people make them out to be."

When Newt looks over to him, Graves is smiling at him with a look in his eyes that Newt can't quite place and his heart leaps and his stomach flips.

"You're quite wild enough for me." Graves set down the last of his work, leaning back in his chair.

"Does that mean you want to keep me?" Newt said it without thinking, the filter from brain to mouth gone as he flushed like a tomato.

Graves was blinking at him wide like an owl, breath halted.

"I- gosh I didn't really think that through, I apologize." Newt mumbled embarrassed.

Graves couldn't stop the laugh that leaves him then. A hearty, full body laugh that has tears clinging to the crease of his eyes. When it calms down he tosses a few hand gestures Newt's way saying,

"Newt, I could never keep you."

The comment stings more than Newt thought it would. He shrinks back into the couch tasting that acrid taste in his mouth again. Of course Graves wouldn't want to keep him, not when he was Percival Graves, an important wizard known by all and Newt was just, well Newt. A nobody who constantly broke the law, had a case full of creatures that Graves himself had been adverse to at first.

Percival goes quiet, eyes transfixed on the way Newt had now arranged himself like he was trying to shield himself from Graves, using his arm to hide his face.

Pickett is trying to pull away his hand- trying to comfort him, Graves brain supplies. He has no idea what to do, he has no idea what he's said wrong. Graves stands just as Newt does, the magizoologist's face is set in a cold stone facade.

"I think it's about time I head home. It's almost feeding time for the creatures and I don't want to keep them waiting."

Graves doesn't comment on how that there's still a few hours until feeding time because he remembers Newt telling him once about his creatures schedules. He remembers everything Newt tells him.

Newt moves to walk past him but Graves catches his wrist in his hand without a second thought, pulling him into his chest. He could hear the slight protest of Pickett from Newt's pocket.

Newt is limp in his arms, they've hugged a few times before this, mainly when one of them got injured, worrying the other. But this, this is different and they can feel it in the atmosphere around them.

"Newt-" Graves barely gets out his name before he's pushing against his chest demanding to be let go, he needs to leave, he needs to go somewhere else, somewhere without him there.

Graves only tightens his hold.

He waits it out. Newt's small outburst takes five minutes before he's softly pushing instead of his rough way from before. His forehead is pressed into Graves' shoulder and it feels wet from what Graves can tell.

A soft mumbling alerts Graves.

"What was that Newt?" He asks, carefully, afraid he'd offset him again.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Graves asks dumbly thinking of what he could be talking about. Yet all they've talked about is- oh. Graves straightens, clearing his throat.

"Why don't you want to keep me?" Newt asks now, voice soft and tone confused.

"I-" Newt gulps, a hiccup leaving him as his hands grip onto Graves suit lapels -"I really like being around you."

Graves pressed his cheek against his head, nuzzling against soft ginger hair.

"I like being around you too." Graves said, feeling and hearing Newt suck in a sharp breath.

"You said you couldn't." Newt reminds.

"You're too free for me to capture." Graves whispers next to his ear.

"Plus, I don't need to keep you like one of your creatures because even without having a case, I know you'll stay and come back to me wherever you stray." Graves shook with uncertainty as he pressed a hesitant kiss to Newt's head. His tense shoulders relaxed as Newt sighed in a tone he knew as happy.

"I love you," Newt announced, voice cracking as he pulled back to face Graves face to face.

Blood rushed in Graves ears as he stared into the Newt's eyes. His mouth was dry and felt like cotton, he licked the roof of his mouth a few times as Newt stared expectantly at him.

Graves pulled him forward again brushing his lips over Newt's. If he couldn't find the words to speak he could at least show it.

Newt melted in his arms, shuddery happy sounds escaping him as they kissed.

As they pulled apart, foreheads resting upon each other.

"If it isn't obvious, I love you too."

Newt laughs, blinking away tears, because he'd been an idiot for not seeing before he was told or shown for that matter. Oblivious indeed. Newt knew that sour taste wouldn't be coming back again, not as long as he had Graves to kiss it away. He had no reason to be jealous not when he had Percival Graves, man of his dreams in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on tumblr, my username being sameatscake  
> If you have a particualr story in mind you want written with with a certain pairing, message me :D


End file.
